My Heart
by melaniee12
Summary: Sharpay is going on vaction,but isn't sure if Troy feels the same way she does.Troy is on his way to tell Sharpay that he loves her with everything he has got.What will happen? One-Shot.Tropay rated


**My Heart**

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me,  
This is what I need,  
Please._

With Troy ..  
Driving to the airport,not knowing what he is going to tell her._Sharpay,I don't know how to put this but I ..No I couldn't say that._ Troy didn't know how he was going to tell course,we are talking about Troy Bolton.

"Troy?Troy,you stil with me?" Chad said keeping one hand on the wheel and the other waving in front of his best friend's face.

"Mhm,oh yeah.I was just wondering how I'm going to tell her." Going back into his thoughts,while his friend was talking to him.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening._

With Sharpay ..

"How much longer mom?" She said looking up from her song book.

"Um,maybe about 5 more minutes." Her mother smiled at her.

She continued to write,she couldn't stop thinking about leaving Troy from 2 whole they were friends,but she wanted more than just being wanted to hold hands,kiss him,and much just wasn't sure if he felt the same would always give her mixed feelings and she just wasn't sure.

What if when she came back,and he was with another girl?

What if she came back and their friendship wuld be way different?

All what if questions popped into her head but she just couldn't help but think of answers to stupid ones I might add.

"Sharpay,we are here." She sitted out of the car and entered the doors.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (2x)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

With Troy ..

"Troy," he looked up. "Go get her." Chad smiled when Troy got out of the truck and ran.

"Excuse sir,passport?" A woman who looked like she was in her 40's or so.

"Um,I don't have it with me but I ju-"

"Sorry I can't let you in with a passport." She continued with other people.

"Passport sir?" She asked a man who looked about 20.

"Umm..It must be here somewhere." He searched everywhere on ran without the woman noticing him.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

"Sharpay?" Troy said hoping it was had tried at least 9 maybe 10 blonde blonde turned around.

"Troy? Troy w-what are you doing here?" Sharpay was shocked to see that her friend was standing there trying to caught his breath.

"Sharpay,I don't know how to put this but.."

"But?"

"But I never loved Gabby,it was always you." She was shocked. "I love you Sharpay Michelle Evans,always have always will or so I think." He said hoping she would laugh at that part. "And I don't kn-"

"Troy,I love you too." She said with tears in her didn't know why she was crying,maybe it was tears of joy?

"Knowing that you might not lov- Wait what did you say?"

She laughed, "I love you too,Troy."

"You do ?" She nodded,he smiled and kissed her.

"Sharpay,sweetie we have to get our plane now." Her father said at the door.

"Ok daddy,I will be there I have to go,but in just 2 hopefully quick weeks,we can contiue this?"

"Ya,that would be great." He smiled and just than the sectury guards came. "Crap,see you in 2 weeks?"

"Call me?" He nodded and with that they parted.


End file.
